CandleLight
by crazyimplications
Summary: Yaoi Lemon. Sora x Riku. When you are afraid of the dark and it's cold outside, find a special someone to snuggle up with! *wink*


This was more snow than this area had received in over a decade… according to all the news channels Sora's brain instinctively told him to watch. Sora sat bundled up in his blue blanket in front of his television listening to all the news stations telling him the same thing over and over, but failing to tell him what he wanted to know… 'WHEN WAS IT GONNA STOP SNOWING!!' Sora loved the snow, it just became a bit disturbing that it had been snowing for a day straight and not showing any signs of stopping as that day headed into night with snow accumulations of already 1 foot 4 inches and counting.

-Bzzzzzzzzzt- Pop! 'Shunk' *Dooooooooooooooooooo*...  
In less than five seconds, all power went out.  
This was the one thing he desperately didn't want to happen. Sora hated being alone- especially in the dark. Sora sat whimpering on his floor under the supreme protection of his blanket, 'I'll be fine, I'll be fine…' He kept telling himself, until he heard a creak somewhere off in the distance of his apartment. In a split second, Sora was up, and GONE. Sora ran yelling from his room into the hallway of the apartment complex and ran in circles pathetically as he thought frantically of what to do. 'RIKU!' He shouted to himself mentally and tore off down the hallway to the elevator. Riku lived in the same complex as Sora a couple floors up and Sora knew that his best friend would know what to do.

Sora ran up to the elevators and slammed his palm into the 'up' button indicated by the small arrows on the small white button. When the elevator gave no reply or response, Sora hit it again, and again… and again. 'WHY!?' Sora shouted to himself which came out as a pathetic, high-pitched whimper. As he began to panic, he remembered one small detail… no power. "AHHRRRG!" he yelled and ran to the stairs. Sora looked up the ominous incline illuminated only by the small amount of moonlight the snow was letting hit the windows. He sprinted up the flights of stairs, breathless he ran searching for his beloved friend's room.

Sora pounded on the door with closed fists, yelling for his friend to open up. As moments went by with no reply he became more frantic.

"Riku!! Riku open the door! RIKUUUU!" Sora cried pathetically. Eyes being blinded by the tears that threatened to pour, his vision became blurry and he continued to throw punches even when the door opened.

"Sora?! 'Oof!' Ow! Sora! 'Oof' stop!! Sora! SORA!" Riku shouted. Sora gasped and immediately stopped punching his buddy in the stomach.

"Riku, I-" Sora slumped to the floor and began to sob, much to Riku's surprise. With a bewildered expression Riku leaned over and helped him back up to his feet.

"Come on Sora…" Riku comforted and led his distressed friend inside.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked.

"I- ma power… dark! Noise! Elehvatur…" Sora sobbed.

"It's okay Sora, you're here now. Help me get out some candles all right?" Sora nodded and followed Riku to a cabinet where he pulled open a drawer to reveal it stocked full of candles. Sora, now in better control of himself, gave Riku a funny look, most likely to say, 'Why the hell do you have so many candles?!' Riku chuckled and responded, "Oh shut-up Sora! This is only your first real winter living here in the northwest, last year didn't count! We get a ton of snow, and power outages are common this time of year; I would know, I've lived here all my life. So quick looking at me funny and get some damn candles!" Riku whined. Sora just laughed. One by one, two by two, they removed the candles from their dark prison and placed them around the room to light up the dark. After Riku lit the last of the candles, he turned to get a proper look at Sora. Riku couldn't help but chuckle at how pathetic his best friend looked. Standing there all fragile, that far too small blue blanket Riku gave him his first winter here, wrapped around his head like a nun, and his chocolate brown spikes sticking out from under it in every which way while a balled up hand tried to rub the last of the tears from his eyes to no avail.

"Come here Sora…" Riku lightly laughed, "Come sit on the couch with me."

"Riku I'm sorry… my power went out, and there was some weird noise and; -Riku I don't like being alone…" Sora said, with a pained sound to his voice that tugged on Riku's heart-strings in a very, uncomfortable, way. Riku walked over to his friend and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and gently led him over to the couch. Sora sat and looked up as Riku sat down next to him with a large sigh. "I'll- just go…" Sora said, getting ready to stand but Riku pushed him back gently into the couch.

"You can stay Sora, I don't mind- truth is- I don't like being alone either…" Riku whispered. Sora turned to look at his friend; never had he heard Riku's voice sound so morose, so sad. Riku's eyes were directed at the floor slowly moving from side to side, apprehensively, Sora was going to ask if something was wrong, but became distracted rather quickly at the sight of his best friend.

Riku was, for loss of a better word, otherworldly, in the soft glow of the candles that surrounded them in his apartment. The light gently reflected off his lean, shirtless frame, adding shadows and depth to his already amazing figure. His pale skin gave off an incandescent glow and his aquamarine eyes sparkled like some rare archaic gemstone. "Sora…? Earth to Sora? Riku here? Helloooo?!" Riku said waving a hand in front of Sora's face. Sora didn't respond. Inside his head was a battle of epic proportions, half of Sora was yelling at him demanding an answer to why he was thinking these things of his best friend, the other half telling him softly that he always knew he loved the platinum haired boy. Sora decided within himself that he did love his beloved friend, and he couldn't hide any longer, from Riku, or himself.

Riku became more and more concerned as moments passed and Sora didn't respond to his calling. "Sora." Riku said with a tone demanding an answer. Sora's body slid off the couch and hit the ground loudly as his knees collided with the floor. "Sora!" Riku yelled and knelt in front of his friend. Riku placed his hands on Sora's shoulders and lightly shook him. Sora's eyes were glazed over and Riku called again. "Sora? Sor-mmff!?!" Riku was cut off by Sora lips suddenly meeting his own. Riku had waited so long for this to happen, but he pulled back immediately and gave Sora a questioning look. Sora's face burned with embarrassment and tears stung his eyes when he saw Riku give him that expression.

"Riku…I-…" Sora began to sob. "Riku I love you! I've loved you for so long without realizing it! Being here with you, listening to you say you don't like being alone either! Riku we could be together, we could have each other! We wouldn't have to be alone anymore!" Riku's body slumped slightly as he knelt there listening to the brunette spell his heart out. "Riku, I know tha-…mm!" It was now Riku's turn to steal the words from Sora's mouth. Riku gave Sora a hesitant, guessing kiss, waiting to see if Sora would respond. Sora melted into Riku, the pressure of Riku's lips against his own forced them to part slightly and Riku delved his tongue into Sora's mouth, exploring all the crevices and small spaces, lightly massaging Sora's tongue with his own, compelling small moans from Sora's throat, adding his soft sound to the quiet room.

Riku pulled back slowly, and rested his forehead against Sora's. "Sora you have no idea how long I've waited, for me to hear that you want me too-…" Riku whispered, "It's been so hard seeing you every day, and not being able to let you know just how much you mean to me without the fear of losing my best friend…I love you too Sora, so much…" Riku's strong arms surrounded Sora and he nuzzled his face in the crook of Sora's neck. "I didn't want to lose you Sora; I was so scared of losing you…I never want to lose you…"

"Then don't." Sora said and turned to face Riku.

"Sora? Can I kiss you again?" Riku asked with determination.

"Why do you bother asking?" Sora replied impatiently.

Riku smirked and leaned into Sora. Riku pressed his lips into Sora's, making them part and stealing Sora's breath away. Riku slowly and gently pushed into Sora, placing his hands on Sora's hips and pushing him to the floor. Riku slowly climbed over the top of Sora and straddled his hips with his knees. Riku kissed every open space of skin he could reach. He traveled from Sora's lips and down Sora's jaw line to his ear and down onto the top of Sora's neck where he lightly nipped, eliciting small moans from the smaller boy.

Riku sucked lightly on Sora's exposed skin until he noticed Sora slightly fidgeting underneath him. Riku released his vampire bite and admired the nice pinkish red mark left on the skin. Riku looked down into Sora's eyes, questioning him… "Sora is something wrong?" Riku asked hesitantly. He wanted Sora more than anything, but he wasn't going to push him too far if he didn't want to go there.

"Riku… uhm… my pants…" Sora whined slightly pained. Riku immediately knew the problem, but gave Sora a wary glance.

"Sora? Are you sure you want to take it that far? I mean this is our first night together, and I'll wait forever for you…" Riku started but was cut off by Sora's strung together words of anguish.

"Riku I love you and I want you; as much as I can have of you… please… don't make me wait…" Sora moaned. Riku's eyes widened at the sudden request of the usually more timid boy, but Riku was not going to complain.

"So Sora… how much of me do you want in one night?" Riku asked seductively as he lowered his body ever closer to Sora's.

"Rikuuuuu!" Sora cried, "Don't tease me…"

"This much?" Riku said kissing Sora's neck, making the brunette shiver. "How about this much?" Riku said running his hands down Sora's sides and under his shirt where his hands roved Sora's chest and stomach, and Sora moaned. "Maybe even… this much maybe?" Riku said as he rolled his hips into Sora's. Sora screamed with pleasure.

"Riku… please…" Sora cried and fidgeted pushing his hardened erection into Riku's trying to make him grasp the hint that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Riku made short work of Sora's shirt and pulled it over Sora's head in one swift motion. Riku hands traced over Sora's figure, down his neck and shoulders and over his tone chest and stomach. Riku's hands reached Sora's pant line and he teasingly placed the edges of his fingers under the rim of his pants as he kissed along Sora's stomach down to meet his hands. Riku moved his body down so that he had better access to Sora's pelvic region and Sora went up on his elbows curiously to see what Riku could possibly be doing. Sora looked down to see Riku give him a devilish smirk and grabbed the zipper of Sora's pants in his teeth after he unfastened the top button. Slowly he pulled down the zipper with ease and Sora could feel his face heat up. Relieved however, Sora let out a sigh as the pressure was released from the jeans he was wearing. Riku gently placed Sora on the couch and Riku positioned himself in between Sora's legs kneeling on the floor. Riku hooked his thumbs in the loops on Sora's jeans and pulled them down seductively. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Riku asked. "I mean this is our first night, and your first time right?"

"Yes…" Sora replied, "But as long as it's you Riku, only you…just be careful with me ok?" Sora whimpered. Riku smiled and to Sora's surprise whipped down Sora's midnight blue boxers in a flash. Sora gasped at the sudden cold air hitting a surprisingly warm part of his body, but the gasp was nothing compared to what he felt next.

"Ahh! Riku!" Sora screamed as Riku gently took the tip of Sora in his mouth. Gently and carefully, just like he promised, Riku began with Sora. With the most sensual flicks of the tongue and light breaths, Riku had Sora squirming beneath him, literally begging for more. "Ah, Riku… please!" Sora cried and Riku eagerly responded. Before Sora had time to react Riku had completely taken Sora into his mouth and slowly began moving up and down along his shaft, letting his hand work what his mouth couldn't. Sora lay there helplessly victim. As soon as he felt Riku take him in, Sora was overwhelmed with an unrecognizable feeling, something he wanted more of. Instincts decided to take over and Sora's body subconsciously began to convulse and his hips began to buck senselessly, his body sending out its own vibe that it wanted more. Riku lightly chuckled at Sora's little bucks, finding it funny how Sora's virgin body reacted to this pleasure, though; they were making it difficult for Riku. Riku placed his hands on either side of Sora's hips, gently but firmly holding him in place. Riku continued to glide up and down Sora's length, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. Riku could taste the pre-cum leak into his mouth and he swallowed it down knowing Sora was getting close, Riku knew that it wouldn't take very long till Sora came.

"Riku! I feel funny…uhh!" Sora gasped.

"It's okay, Sora. Just let it go, I'll take care of it…" Riku whispered. With that, Riku began to hum, a low reverberating tone that sent new waves straight to Sora's spine and back.

"Uhn! Ah! RIKU!" With a scream Sora came into the back of Riku's throat. Sora's body shuddered from the effort and collapsed against the back of the couch. Riku continued to slowly milk Sora from his orgasm, enjoying the small bucks his body was still giving out in its post-orgasmic sensitivity. "Riku…" Sora cried. Riku came close and gave Sora a kiss on the forehead.

"How was that for your first orgasm Sora?" Riku purred.

"Mmm Riku..." Sora whimpered and curled towards Riku's body to cuddle briefly. "Isn't there something I need to do for you?" Sora whispered.

"No, it's okay Sora. You don't have to, I'll be fine." Riku replied, but Sora gave him a stern look and sat up on the couch. "Riku I wasn't joking when I said I wanted all of you. And I mean ALL of you…" Sora whispered forcefully and he kissed Riku's neck.

"Sora, are you sure? I mean do you even know…" Riku trailed off.

"I may be a virgin Riku, but I'm not dumb." Sora chuckled. Riku gave Sora one last concerned glance to make sure Sora was okay. "Seriously Riku I'm fine with it! Please…" Sora went on, "Make me yours…" Sora said in his most seductive tone.

Riku had been thoroughly surprised by Sora throughout the night, but nothing compared to this. Riku hesitated, but to the pleading look in Sora's eyes; he decided he could continue as long as Sora wanted to keep going. Riku got up hurriedly and much to Sora's surprise lifted him off the couch and carried him to Riku's bedroom. Riku laid him on the bed and crawled over the top of Sora, enticing him with a barrage of kisses. As Sora was panting breathless on the bed, Riku continued kissing Sora everywhere his mouth could reach. Busying Sora with his lips, Riku began to prep Sora, ready for him to stop Riku at any moment, he continued slowly. Riku's mouth met Sora's and Sora felt the first finger slide inside of him.

"Ah! Riku!" Sora panted against Riku's hair as he kissed a line down Sora's neck.

"Just try to relax Sora…" Riku whispered as he entered another cold, slick finger into Sora. Sora could feel Riku's fingers moving around below him, probing and scissoring, and Sora knew Riku was just trying his best to make it easier, but waiting was so over-rated.

"Riku…" Sora cried, "Please…?!" In a flash Riku was above Sora, but this time he had removed his clothing. 'Damn…' Sora thought, 'I didn't even see him strip...' Riku looked and admired Sora as he gave him one last kiss on the forehead until he turned to open the condom he had grabbed from the bedside table. Sora watched him patiently until he noticed Riku's hands shaking… his whole body was shaking.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Sora asked and placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"No… No Sora I'm not. I'm nervous. I don't deserve you; I'm not good enough for you…" Riku whispered. Sora leaned toward his friend, no, his boyfriend, and kissed his neck.

"Riku you're all I'll ever need, and all I've ever wanted. You're perfect for me in every way Riku, every way…" Sora whispered, his fingers ghosting over Riku's cheek and lips. Riku seemed to find a sort of new, though still highly unstable, confidence. Riku somehow managed to slip on the condom and re-assumed his position over Sora. Riku's mouth attacked Sora's jaw line, and Sora let out a whimper, "Riku…please… don't keep me waiting!" He panted.

Riku gently lifted Sora's legs and placed them over his shoulders, raising Sora's lower half a bit higher. Gently Riku began to enter Sora and abruptly stopped when he saw a look of discomfort cross Sora's soft features.

"Are you ok Sora?" Riku asked concerned.

"Ye-yes…I'm okay…" Sora panted, "Just, can you hold on a second? I just need to get used to it…"

"I have all the time in the world…" Riku responded and waited for Sora to tell him to continue. Riku couldn't believe after all this time that he was finally getting to live his dream to be with the small brunette. And here in this time he couldn't have been more beautiful. Riku loved every little thing about Sora… for his smile and crazy locks of hair to his pinky toes, but especially the person behind the outside features. Sora was always and would always be something special to Riku, and he knew that from not only the first day he met Sora so many years back, but when Sora helped him escape the darkness of his life and staying with him through all the dark moments. Riku's thoughts were disrupted by Sora as he began to speak again.

"I think I'm okay now, please…" Sora whispered as he pulled Riku's face down for a quick kiss. Riku again slowly entered his partner, and instead of discomfort, Sora's features were crossed with a look of pleasure. "Riku!" Sora cried and Riku pulled out slowly, 'Damn!' Riku thought shaking his head, 'He's so tight!' He pushed back in, this time deeper than before.

"Ah! Riku! Faster!" Sora huffed, and Riku obeyed. Riku slowly put out more speed to satisfy the brown haired boy's demands.

"God, Sora!" Riku developed a steady rhythm, and with each thrust he could feel his lower stomach tighten and coil… Riku knew it was only a matter of time till he would have to release. Riku used one of his free hands and wrapped it around Sora's length, completely taken by surprise Sora thrust upwards into his hand moaning. Riku began to pump in time to the rhythm he had set; Sora hands gripped the bed sheets tightly; "RIKU!" Sora screamed as he came into Riku's hand and spilled over onto his stomach. Riku loved hearing his name from the smaller boy; he had waited so long to hear him beg for him, call his name.

"God Riku! Harder!" Sora screeched breathless. Riku was close, and he had no problem putting out some last effort.

"Uhn! AH… Sora!" Riku yelled as he hit Sora's prostate with every last thrust he could muster from his breathless body.

Riku came so hard and fast that he momentarily saw stars before he nearly collapsed on top of Sora. Riku gently pulled out and lay on the bed, watching his chest rise and fall as he struggled to regain his breath. Sora scooted over on the bed to get closer to his lover, and wrapped his arms around his chest. "I love you Riku…" Sora whispered as he kissed Riku's shoulder. Riku looked down at the small brunette and smiled; he curled his body toward Sora and pulled him into his arms. Riku gently ran his fingers down Sora's back, delighting in the feel of Sora's slightly damp skin that lightly shone in the candle-light. Riku rested his head above Sora's and hugged him close, "I love you too Sora…" Riku sighed and kissed the back of Sora's neck before they fell asleep in each others warm embrace.


End file.
